Devils Night
by BikerBarbie1864
Summary: What would you do if you were swept into the darkness? If you were consumed by black magic and the women who danced with the devil himself, how would you cope? Edward Cullen is about to find that out with the turn of his 18th birthday everything thing he thought he knew would be flipped upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Normal? What is normal? Was normal waking up religiously at the same time every morning to eat your sugar free cereal before making the long drive to work? Was normal getting the same haircut every month just to keep your wife happy? I had no idea what normal really meant to me. I had always been ahead of my peers due to taking care of myself from the very moment I could open the refrigerator door myself. You could use many words to describe my Mother but I simply chose to ignore the fact that she disregarded my very existence. I was a strong believer that some people were placed on this earth to be parents and some just weren't cut out for putting another human before themselves. You could say that I had started the rollercoaster of life on a downward spiral. What hope did a person have if they were thrown into the deep end and left to sink right to the bottom? Some days I looked around the school cafeteria at everyone who had an incredibly normal and mundane life and I craved everything that they had. I groaned quietly as the blare of my alarm announced that it was time for another fun filled day of school.

I pushed myself out of the safety of my blankets before trudging down the hall towards the bathroom to take my icy cold shower. I had began to anticipate that my morning shower wouldn't be a pleasant one by now. I kicked off my boxers before sucking in a deep breath of courage as I stepped under the spray of the water. I had rehearsed this routine perfectly and I had taught myself to wash my hair and body within six minutes. I almost did a high jump over the edge of the tub and grabbed the rough blue towel from the rack before scratching myself dry with the wire wool. I then began my usual routine of styling my wild hair into some kind of order before doing the naked sprint across the hall back to my room to change into a pair of jeans and grey flannel shirt which was matched with my trusty black chucks. I jogged down the wooden stairs which groaned in protest under my weight before grabbing a banana from the bowl.

"Mom, I'm going to school" I said blankly giving my Mother a side glance as she sprawled out across the olive green couch with an empty bottle of vodka in one hand and a half eaten slice of pizza in the other.

"Get more ice" She grumbled in a hoarse voice as she lazily lifted the bottle to her lips which were smeared with her strawberry red lipstick.

"..Love you too" I rolled my eyes darting out of the door towards my black Dodge Ram. It wasn't anything compared to the vehicles of my school friends but my souvenir from the 80's was my pride and joy. I drummed my fingers on the wheel as I made my way through the streets of Salem towards the one place that I could catch a break from my car crash of a life. I chewed my lower lip as I rolled into the parking lot scanning the wet cement for spaces before pulling in beside Mike Newtons grey Honda Civic.

"Old McDonald had a farm.." Mike sang obnoxiously to his group of his friends as I climbed out of my truck with a huff. I gave Jessica a little smile as she tucked herself under Mike's arm with a shy flutter of her lashes.

"I wouldn't big dick me just yet, Newton. It is a Honda not a rocket" I rolled my eyes swiftly slapping him around the side of the head before strolling into the school. That is where I saw her-my reason for dragging myself into school every morning. Isabella Swan was sexy yet dangerous in equal measure. I yanked open the door of my locker stealing a glance in her direction while I grabbed one of the books feeling my mouth drying as she ran her fingers through her glossy ruby hair. I cleared my throat watching her bite her lower lip to hide a smug smile as she turned on her heel to head down the hall towards her friends. She knew exactly what I thought of her but I was in no position to even try and speak to her. I couldn't help but watch her hips sway in her little black dress which she had matched with knee high black socks and a pair of biker boots.

"Are you coming, Cullen?" She called over her shoulder catching me completely off-guard.

"Me?" I asked curiously as I slammed the door closed jogging to catch up with her.

"I don't see another Cullen around here, do you?" She asked innocently with a raise of her eyebrows as she looked up at me with a playful smile.

"I guess not...why now?"

"I couldn't resist those lost little puppy eyes" She stated simply with a shrug of her shoulders as she dropped her bag down on the desk in our first class of the day. I gingerly took my seat beside her watching her as she lined up her notepad and pens in a perfect line. "You should come down to the woods tonight"

"The party? I don't think so" I responded almost instantly like it was my default setting.

"Not even with me?...You know you want to" Bella bit her lower lip with a flirtatious smile and a flutter of her long lashes.

"I really should wait in for my Mom..sometimes she brings home these guys and it just gets messed up" I began to explain while fiddling with the sleeve of my shirt. "Not that you want to know any of this. I have to stay home"

"She doesn't care if you are there waiting for her. Just come for one little beer and then I promise I will let you go" Her voice was barely a whisper as she leaned in slightly keeping her dark eyes fixed on mine. I felt my whole body begin to tingle the noise of the room was nothing but a faint and distant echo. The scent of her sweet perfume clouded my mind and made me freeze in the spot while an amber fire burned in her pupils.

"...Deal" I nodded dropping my gaze to her full lips as she pulled back with a satisfied smile.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Mom? I'm going out..will you be okay for a couple of hours?" I asked with a light knock on her bedroom door before peering in seeing her back combing her brunette locks into her usual beehive. My Mother was of a tiny build with a dainty but aged face which was always painted with a thick layer of makeup. I leaned against the door frame as she turned to me with a sneer.

"Do I look handicapped to you? Don't you think that I don't know you used the hot water this morning you little shit" She spat as she grabbed one of her makeup brushes throwing it at me.

"So you managed to drag yourself off of the couch before noon? What an achievement for you, Liz" My tone was thick with sarcasm as I dusted the pink blush from the sleeve of my black shirt. "It is difficult to use all of the water when someone uses her singles on vodka and cigarettes rather than the bills"

"Nothing is stopping you from contributing to this house as well, Kid" She stated as she pouted her lips to apply her lipstick.

"Maybe if you had any clue who my Father was then we wouldn't be in this mess"

"I always said that you should have been nothing but a stain on the sheets"

"...that's great...I'll see you later" I gulped back the lump which threatened to rise in my throat as I tore myself away from the bedroom heading out to my truck. I couldn't describe the hatred that I felt for the woman who had given birth to me. If I wasn't at risk of going to prison I would have put a pillow over that painted face of hers long ago. I gripped the wheel tightly as the riffs of AC/DC filled the little cabin on my ride towards the clearing. I had planned on staying for one drink before rushing home to take care of my liquor soaked Mother but my plans had quickly taken a turn after her comment in the bedroom. I pulled the truck onto the dirt track beside the other cars already smelling the smokey scent of the fire. I pushed my hands into my pockets heading down the little trail following the sound of the music and mindless chatter. I could already sense the insults which would no doubt be churning around Mike Newton's tiny mind.

"You made it" Bella's faceless voice came from behind me as she ran her hands up my back before squeezing my shoulders lightly.

"I did...where did you come from?" I questioned with a deep frown on my face as she laughed softly taking my hand in hers before pulling me towards the drinks table. I let my eyes roam over her body taking in the outfit which made her look even more perfect than I could imagine. Her cleavage was pushed together with a black leather corset which was covered with a black lace shirt and skinny jeans which were slashed the whole way along her leg.

"Don't worry about that. Come on the girls want to talk to you" She wiggled her brows handing me a beer before leading me over to Rosalie and Alice.

"Should I be concerned? I haven't humped and dumped either of them" I couldn't fight back my smirk as she rolled her eyes at me taking a sip of her beer as the other two girls eyed me like a piece of meat. I felt my whole body tingle as Rosalie extended her hand running it over my chest with a curious look as she stopped over my heart appearing to listen to the light thumping.

"Wow, we have a good one" Alice commented as she traced her finger tip over the rim of her plastic cup staring into my soul with her glistening green eyes.

"See, I told you" Bella laughed softly looking up at me for a moment before glancing over my shoulder with a burning glare which was firmly fixed on Mike and his group of jersey clad followers. "You should teach him a lesson.." She spoke softly finally breaking her gaze from him looking up into my eyes as she ran her hands over my chest while her eyes glowed amber again.

"I should.." I nodded turning to him as he laughed again hitting the shoulder of Tyler as another joke rolled from his mouth.

"Hey, Cullen. Why don't you give your Mom a call? We could use a little entertainment" Mike yelled before pouting his lips and swaying his hips playfully. "She doesn't get on the pole until later, right?"

I clenched my fists taking in a deep breath as I stalked forward grabbing the collar of his shirt pushing him back towards the fire holding him over the flickering flames which threatened to lick the back of his jeans at any moment. I saw Mike's face fall as he looked up at me with pleading eyes and a vice grip around my hand in a feeble attempt to save himself. "You're not worth it" I hissed as I threatened to drop him before tossing him face first into the dirt, I could feel the stares and the opened mouthed expression from the other guests as I straightened up and ran my hand through my hair. "I will kill you if you ever even look at me again" I threatened giving him a swift punch in the face before stalking into the darkness leaving everyone in awe. I ran my hands over my face feeling the adrenaline rushing through my veins as the cool night air danced over the dew which ran over my forehead.

"Edward, wait. Edward.." Jessica called from behind me in a shy voice as she tucked a strand of mousey hair behind her ear as we both came to a stop in the darkness. I was suddenly aware of my shallow breaths which rumbled in my chest as I turned slowly on my heel to meet the angelic face of Jessica Stanley. Jessica was the ultimate vanilla sundae, she was the perfect mixture of minimal makeup and pastel pink clothing. She had been bred to marry into a wealthy family before pushing out three or four kids before starting her committed relationship with gin and xanax. "I'm sorry about that..he just gets a little excited around other people"

"Like a toddler?" I smirked slightly with a quirk of my eyebrow taking a step towards her.

"You could say that...is your hand alright?" She bit her lip reaching out taking my hand in hers brushing her fingertips over my knuckles. I watched Jessica's actions carefully feeling my heart fluttering in my chest catching sight of Bella in the clearing. There was something about that girl that I just couldn't figure out and I was in no rush to solve the mystery.

"It hurts just a little" I nodded putting on my little boy lost act as I took her hand moving to sit against the moss covered rocks out of the view of the rest of the party. Jessica perched beside me keeping her hands clasped in her lap as she kicked around the dirt on the ground. "What do you see in him anyway?"

"I know that it doesn't seem possible but he has his moments. He can be sweet and caring like the rest of us"

"Think he could throw a little of that my way?" I teased quietly laying out my plan carefully in my head. "He makes things so hard...I really just want to be liked" I nodded leaning in a little tilting her chin up to meet her eyes for a moment. I felt Jessica's breath catch in her throat as she nodded slightly looking into my eyes almost getting lost in them. She seemed to almost be in a trance as I leaned in brushing my lips against hers softly at first. I could already feel that I had a certain power over her and I had no idea how this was going to play out but the one thing I was sure of was that I was going to be the winner this time. I felt her watermelon balmed lips move against mine shyly as she clasped her hands together tightly. "Don't you want someone who really appreciates you?" I whispered pulling back to brush her hair over her shoulder giving me full access to her neck.

"He can be a little obnoxious.." She answered in barley a whisper as her hazel eyes fell closed feeling my lips kissing along the soft skin of her neck. "I shouldn't be doing this…" Her breath caught in her throat as she finally unclasped her clammy hands to drape her arms around my neck pulling me in for another kiss.

"It is just fun. Let your hair down and forget about everything for a little while…" I could feel my tone dripping with lies. "I won't tell anyone, promise" I breathed in her ear letting my teeth graze the lobe feeling her body turn to mine as she unbuttoned the front of her cream dress which was covered with a pink sweater with pearl buttons.

"Promise you won't tell?" She pulled back looking me dead in the eye as she moved to stand up from our makeshift seat.

"I'll take it to the grave" I nodded biting back a smug smile as I leaned down pecking her lips before turning her around to rest her forearms on the rock before sliding my hands along her thighs hooking my fingertips around her ivory underwear. I felt a wash of pride as I unfastened the front of my jeans before pulling out my wallet finding the condom that had been keeping warm for the last few months. I ripped the silver foil open with my teeth before rolling the condom down my length, I didn't give it a second thought as I moved into her slowly gripping onto her grips hearing a gasp and groan from her as her body tensed around me. I knew that this shouldn't be Jessica's first time but I couldn't find it in me to care. I let my eyes fall closed as my mind filled with images of Bella bending into every perverted position that I could think of. I wet my lips moving my hips faster blocking out the sound of anything other than the quiet moans of Jessica as she gripped onto the rock which was her only support.

"I know you can do better than that…" Bella's voice whispered faintly in my ear the feeling of her hot breath on my neck made my hair stand on end. My eyes shot open as my head darted around in search for her but I was greeted by nothing but the lonely darkness. I looked down at my inexperienced partner as she bounced back against me in the hope of bringing something to the table. I rolled my eyes closing them again picturing Bella laying out in the middle of my bed running her hands over the curves of her body before slowly dipping her hand between her legs. That was when I felt the sharp sting of claws dragging from the top of my spine to the small of my back sending me into a complete burst of ecstasy and I reached my release.

"Bella...oh fuck…" I groaned quietly gripping onto the rock on either side of Jessica as she stood up with tear filled eyes as she fixed her underwear. "Thanks, you were a Doll" I nodded patting her cheek as she pushed me away roughly with clenched teeth.

"A doll?!" Jessica exclaimed looked at me with wide eyes before she swung at me landing a hard slap across my cheek.

"What did you think we were going to do? Get married and buy a house?" I questioned with a raise of my eyebrow as I fixed my jeans. "Think you can make it back down there or should I call Mike up here?"

"There is a reason why everyone hates you, Edward Cullen"

"Well you sure changed your mind on that one didn't you, Doll. Have a nice night" I winked wiping the dirt from my hands on my jeans before heading back to the truck. I knew that what I had done to Jess was wrong but I felt nothing but the ache in my legs.

A/N Hey guys and gals, i have been working on this story for a while now and this is an upload of the previous draft with a few tweaks. I hope you enjoy and have a happy halloween!


	2. chapter2

BPOV

Taking care of the new king of darkness was not a task that I was taking lightly. Edward Cullen had been born with the purpose of becoming our new leader and we had exactly thirty days before his coronation and his meeting with our great leader. I could feel the vibrations pulsing from his body had his powers surged through his body like a bolt of electricity. I ran my fingers through my long locks as I tamed my curls before stepping out of my quarters to join my sisters before my day of stalking our prince began. Alice and Rosalie were sitting around the wooden table while our coven leader stirred the pot of boiling soup. Esme was the older woman of our coven and the one person who could keep our fiery tempers in line. She was also the true Mother of Edward which made her the proud parent of royalty. I took my usual seat watching her move around the little kitchen area with her bronze curls pinned on top of her head out of her face while she cooked.

"Edwards eighteenth year is almost upon us. I need you to work faster, Isabella" Esme almost commanded as she spooned the watery soup into the bowls in front of us.

"I have him right where I want him. Don't worry about me" I brushed it off with a shrug tearing some of the homemade bread.

"This isn't a game, Bella. Do you want him to be exposed to the whole town? I know that you provoked him last night" She snapped as she took her seat across from me with a burning glare in her green eyes.

"How exactly would you know that?" I raised my eyebrow slightly glancing in Alice's direction who had her eyes fixed on the floating vegetables in her bowl.

"Let's just say that the walls have ears. Dial it down and do what you were instructed, is that clear?"

"Crystal." I rolled my eyes swiftly waving my hand tipping Alice's bowl of soup onto her lap before pushing myself out of my seat grabbing my leather jacket on my way out of the door. I couldn't help but let a smirk creep onto my rose red lips hearing Alice's scream of profanities as I almost skipped through the dirt tracks in the woods heading towards town. Our home was set back in the thickest cover of the shrubbery in the place of where our ancestors once lived. No one dared to venture this far out due to the history of the town which was often branded as make believe but the towns people still slept with one eye open. I ran my fingertips over the bark of the trees as I passed feeling the energy vibrating from the creatures around me and the people who once walked these woods. The whole area was now being fed by the rotting bodies of the men who once hunted us down like animals.

"Joseph, William, Arthur. Always a pleasure" I sneered as I stepped past the broken graves of the hunters before spitting on them the liquid sizzling on the soil sending a lime green smoke into the morning air. I bit my lower lip slightly as I began the walk through town towards Edward's temporary home. I jogged up the wooden stairs hearing yelling from inside in another blazing row with Elizabeth the woman who had been put in place as a parent and guardian. I lifted my hand to knock on the door before it was flung open to reveal Edward's flushed cheeks and blazing green eyes. I gave him my sweetest smile before peering around him hearing his Mother sobbing and whimpering as she perched on the edge of the couch with her arms wrapped around herself. "Do I even want to know?" I questioned following him down to his truck.

"I took all of her money until she learns her lesson. Did you need something?" Edward spoke finally as he pulled on his leather jacket before climbing into his truck.

"Just some company for a rainy Saturday..we could get waffles and watch a rom com?" I suggested before laughing softly climbing into the truck seeing him roll of his eyes.

"Uh huh, that won't be happening"

"So, how was Jessica last night?" I asked casually as I twirled my hair around my finger watching the rain droplets trickle down the window as we drove through town. I could feel Edward's energy shift as his grip tightened on the wheel as he thought over his answer.

"Perfectly average. It was something that had to be done, kind of like buying bread" He shrugged glancing over at me. "Jealous?"

"Not at all..I could have you whenever I wanted. How do you know that I didn't have you already?"

"Your legs would still be wrapped around my head" He answered simply giving me a devilish smirk.

After a little while of driving around town I had convinced him to return back to the clearing where the party had been held the night before. I watched the way his body moved under his clothes as we trudged through the wet ground of the woods as the rain drummed against the cover of the trees. Edward had a presence about him that just oozed authority even if he didn't quite believe that himself just yet. I stepped forward linking my arm through his giving him a flutter of my lashes and my most charming smile as he looked at my curiously.

"I don't understand why you are paying me any attention now. I don't have anything to offer you" Edward spoke softly as we headed further into the contorted branches of the trees towards the abandoned house which had been left derelict after the last trials in 1918.

"On the contrary you have far more than you think…" I breathed as I stepped in front of him stopping him in his tracks as we reached the hollow ground of the graves where more bodies of the townspeople were laid to rest. I slipped my hands over the soft material of his black t-shirt before looping my arms around his neck keeping my eyes fixed on his. "You were meant for great things, Edward Cullen"

"I won't hold my breath" He laughed slightly leaning in brushing his nose against mine closing his eyes to kiss me before pulling back looking down at the ground. "What is happening?" His eyes widened as he wrapped his arm around me protectively and gripped onto one of the branches for support.

"I don't feel anything...what is it?" I asked innocently as his breathing became shallow his eyes never leaving the ground as his hand gripped into the skin of my hip keeping me pressed to his chest.

"The ground is shaking.." He began before gripping the sides of his head falling to his knees in the dirt letting out a cry of pain. I sucked in a breath feeling the heat from the ground wash over our bodies making my skin tingle in excitement-his transformation had begun. I tilted my head back letting the cool water droplets fall onto my face as my lips turned into a smile before I moved onto my knees running my hand over Edward's back soothingly feeling his skin burning beneath his clothes. "What is happening?! What is that noise?" He yelled with a deep growl with rumbled in the base of his chest setting me on edge.

"...It is him" I answered with a shrug of my slender shoulders. "Let him in...he is communicating with you" I nodded brushing his bronze hair back feeling my heart almost stop as his eyes turned a deep onyx as he glared into my soul. Esme had instructed me to keep him away from the hollow ground until the time of his eighteenth year had struck. Of course I knew better but now I longed for her help.

EPOV

My skin felt like it was about to burst into flames as my fingers dug into the cold and wet soil under me longing for some kind of relief. My heart felt like it was about to burst right out of my chest as the sweat began to run down my face. I groaned again as another sear of pain ran through me like insects running over my skin to consume my whole body while I could do nothing but writhe in pain.

"Son.." A man's voice echoed in my ears through the high pitched screams which were filling my head. The screams of women crying out in pain and pleading their innocence through the crackle of flames and commands of men around me. My whole vision of the woods was now filled with a bright orange flame of a fire burning brightly around three women who were screaming out in pain. I tried to push myself to my feet as the pounding of horses hooves whipped past me as another man heckled the women. "Master! Help us!" The dark haired woman screamed looking right at me as the fire caught hold of her grey dress the flames eating away at her whole body like a ravenous creature.

"Edward, look at me" Bella's voice cut through the voices like a knife as she grasped my face in her hands looking into my eyes desperately. "You are not in pain. You are going to move with me" She said soothingly her eyes lighting up with the familiar amber flame. I couldn't do anything but nod in agreement as I pushed myself to my feet following her lazily further into the woods by the water. I stumbled forwards falling onto the cold ground my mind falling silent again leaving me in a cold sweat. "Edward?" Bella spoke again as she knelt down beside me running her hand over my cheek with wide eyes.

"...What did you do to me?" I asked quietly looking up at her my vision becoming fuzzy before my eyes closed.

()()()()()()()()()()()

"You deliberately disobeyed my instruction. How could you be so stupid?" A woman's voice snapped beside me as I began to gain consciousness again my head still fuzzy.

"I didn't know what was going to happen to him. I have already apologised, what else can I do?" Bella huffed as she made her way around the room rattling some of the pots beside me.

"You almost killed the heir to the throne. Just think yourself lucky that he has given himself over to you."

"Not entirely.." Bella sighed softly making me jump slightly as she traced her sharp nails over the skin of my stomach. My eyes shot open taking in the scene in front of me. I was laying on a hard surface in a little room which glowed a warm light the shadows of the people around me casting shadows on thedeep red walls. The room was covered with different pots and pans which I could only assume were for a keen chef. I glanced around the room relaxing slightly as Bella leaned over me with a smile as she rested her hands on my shoulders starting to rub them soothingly. "You are safe..just relax"

"Where am I?" I managed to whisper in a hoarse voice which made me suddenly very aware of the burning in my throat.

"My house...Esme, can I put him in to bed? He looks uncomfortable" She asked looking for a nod of approval from the older woman who was grinding a pot of herbs beside me. She raised her hand for Bella to halt as she approached the table scooping up the black paste in her hand before starting to smear it over my torso letting her eyes fall closed.

"Let this pentagram banish all ill health and weakness from our great Lord. May he be restored back to health" The older woman chanted in a low voice before she moved her hand to my forehead tracing the same markings onto me continuing the ritual. My eyes darted to Bella who was watching with a glimmer in her eye as the black wax candles which were our light in the room suddenly burst into flares before the whole room turned black and all light was lost.

"You know I really am feeling much better…" I laughed nervously pushing myself to sit up finally getting full view of the room. I backed towards the door wrapping my damp and torn tshirt around my body protectively. "I have no idea what is going on here but I want no part of it." I tried to keep my tone firm as I reached for the door handle with a trembling paw.

"Of course not. You should go lay down...I'll bring you milk" The woman nodded with an excited glimmer in her eyes as she ushered me down the hall with Bella in tow. I knew that I was in no position to resist and my body has no strength to stop whatever these women were going to do to me tonight. I stepped into the room at the end of the hall turning to Bella with a raise of my eyebrow as she closed the door behind her letting out a deep breath.

"Okay, I have had some weird fucking things happen to me but do you want to give me a run down of why your Mom was just massaging this shit into me?" I asked as the realisation began to set in. I looked around her room seeing the ouija boards and candles set out on her shelves but pride of place was a leather bound book which was held on a stand but tied shut with black leather cords. The cover was decorated with a pentagram and seven stones which ran down the front of it and beside it stood a golden chalice which was carved with the figure of a goat's head surrounded with symbols. "What is going on here, Bella?"

"You may want to take a seat.."

"I'm fine. I need to get out of here" I snapped going to push past her to the door before freezing in my spot as she held up her hands with the same amber glow radiating from her body.

"I can't let you do that, Master"

"Master? What are you talking about?" I gulped back my mouth suddenly becoming dry as she jolted her hands forward pinning me into the middle of her double bed. I watched her carefully as she crawled onto the bed straddling my body resting her hands on my chest keeping her eyes fixed on mine. "Bella, you are scaring me.."

"A kiss of silence" She whispered leaning down pressing her lips to mine before brushing her tongue against mine sensually as my body relaxed against the bed my eyes falling closed again.

Hi guys! I am overwhelmed by the response of this story and I hope you all enjoy! I really love things on the darker side as you may have already noticed haha. I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions. Lauren xx


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

My mind felt like a hurricane of warped thoughts and what I believed were memories but perhaps it had all been a strange stress induced dream? I groaned quietly running my hands over my stubble covered chin before roughly rubbing my eyes with the heel of my hand as I shuffled towards the edge of the bed eventually opening my eyes. I took in a deep breath as I held onto the wall to steady my uneasy legs as I stepped carefully out into the dark hall still unsure of the time. For the first time in my life I felt like a little boy who had just risen from a nightmare and was seeking comfort from my Mother. I glanced over my shoulder feeling my hands becoming clammy as I reached for the handle of her bedroom.

"Mom?..Are you home?" I asked quietly peering into her bedroom seeing her sleeping soundly under the covers. "Mom.." I whispered reaching out to nudge her carefully.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Son" A male voice said casually from the corner of the bedroom. I drew back my hand with a snap as I stumbled back against the closet door looking around the room with wide eyes in search for the source of the voice.

"Who are you?" I asked in a shaky voice which didn't show even a shred of confidence-I was terrified.

"I am sure that the pleasure is all mine" He chuckled in an almost menacing tone as the figure stepped out of the darkness finally lighting up the silhouette of a tall man with a broad build. My eyes roamed over the figure taking in any of the minor details that I could in my desperate attempt to seek some kind of comfort. "I made a good looking boy I have to say" He commented as he stepped closer to reveal his sharply chiselled face which was made even colder by the slick of silver hair on his head.

"..You do?" I wet my lips sliding down the wooden door sitting on the dusty peach carpet shuffling back towards the corner.

"Mhm.." Was all the man said in agreement as he finally leaned in so we were no more than an inch apart his raven black eyes burning into mine. My breath caught in my throat as he raised his hand tilting up my chin with his long black claw to get a better look at my features. I could feel the heat pulsing from his skin as he inspected every inch of me with the same cold smile on his thin lips. "Is there a reason why my Son looks like a street urchin?" He questioned with a raise of his brow as he straightened up to tower over me again.

"We don't have a lot of money...I'm sorry...you said your Son?" I asked wetting my lips as I looked up in awe at the creature in front of me. His body was covered with a black velvet jacket which had a rich gold trim around the collar and breast of the jacket, his slender legs were wrapped in leather pants.

"My, my Elizabeth. You haven't been doing your job correctly have you my dear" He laughed slightly as he brushed my Mothers matted hair behind her ear with his claw to reveal her face which was covered in her smeared makeup. "That only calls for punishment in the eyes of the law" He shrugged raising his hand as the long talons grew into daggers before he took a swing at my Mother.

"No!"

I sat up straight in my bed my whole body covered with sweat as my head pounded against my chest. My eyes darted around the bedroom as the sun began to rise casting a bright light through my window. I wet my lips covering my face with the blanket for a moment as I tried to compose myself from the nightmare that I had just endured.

"Edward, are you alright?" Bella asked sleepily as she reached over to rub my back lightly keeping her eyes closed.

"...You...what are you doing here?" I pulled back sharply as she moved to sit up running her and through her messy curls offering me a little smile. "You weren't here last night"

"Of course I was. Let me get you some water" She said soothingly as she leaned in cupping my face placing a tender kiss on my lips. "You lay down and try to relax, okay?" She nodded pecking my lips again as I rested back against the pillows watching her skip towards the door wearing nothing but my shirt from the day before. I listened to the soft patter of her bare feet on the floorboards as she disappeared down the stairs before rolling over into the spot where she had been sleeping feeling the cold sheets against my skin. Had she really been there the entire night?

"Are you going to tell me what the dream was about?" Bella asked as she stepped into the room taking my place on the bed handing over the glass of water as she shuffled back under the blankets. "You know you can talk to me, right?"

"A man was here but he has these claws...he killed my Mom" I explained through a deep sigh stealing a glance over at her seeing so look of surprise from her at all. "He said that he was my Dad"

"Hey, maybe he was?" She laughed softly pulling her hair into a bun on top of her head revealing three long scratch marks on the back of her neck.

"What happened to you?" I frowned setting down the glass before running my fingertips over the scratches feeling her body tense under my touch.

"You might have lashed out while you were dreaming. I'm fine though, promise" She shrugged with a little smile glancing at the door as my Mother stumbled out of her bedroom towards the stairs.

"Bella, I'm sorry..I guess that means that she isn't dead though" I teased quietly leaning in kissing along her neck playfully letting my hand run along her arm before pinning her hands onto the pillow above her head.

"She doesn't belong to your Father just yet" She moaned quietly in my ear with a little laugh as she wrapped her legs around my hips pulling me closer to her.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next couple of days were filled with the usual tasks of attending classes and attempting to take care of my Mother. I pulled my truck into the parking lot of the school seeing Mike for the first time since the incident at the bonfire and his decision to take a couple of days off to recover. I rolled my eyes a little seeing him pull Jessica closer to his side placing a possessive kiss on her head as I walked past slinging my bag over my shoulder. If only he knew that his vanilla frosting girlfriend had little to no interest to me. I jogged up the steps heading down the hall seeing Bella leaning against her locker chatting with Alice and Rosalie with a little smile on her full lips as she played with the ends of her long hair which hung right down to her waist. I ran my hand through my hair seeing Emmett and Jasper approaching the girls both of them giving me an almost knowing look as they joined their girlfriends.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Bella asked with a raise of her eyebrow as she slipped her arm around my neck leaning up kissing me deeply for a moment. I had no idea how it had happened but things seemed to have been going in a seemingly normal order over the past week since I had woken up in bed with Bella at my side. "Have you had any more dreams?"

"Not at all actually...maybe you staying over should happen more often" I teased with a wiggle of my eyebrows brushing her hair behind her ear.

"That could be arranged" She laughed softly turning her head placing a kiss on the palm of my hand before slipping her arm around my waist cuddling against my side.

"Well aren't you two just the cutest. We should all go down to Juniper Beach this weekend. It's supposed to be a scorcher" Emmett suggested with a seemingly genuine smile. "You need to decide what we are doing for your birthday too. Don't think that we have forgotten" He wiggled his finger at me before receiving a sharp jab in the ribs from Rosalie.

"He might be a little busy.." Rose said with wide eyes hoping that he may pick up the hint. They couldn't possibly think that I was going to be doing anything with my Mom? I was lucky if I got a bag of Doritos for my birthday let alone a full day of her attention.

The rest of the day seemed to crawl by and I couldn't wait for my next class which was History and one of the few that I could spend with Bella. I had always found her attractive and I couldn't believe that she wanted me too but I seemed to feel a slightly more animalistic urge towards her. I felt like I needed to be with her all of the time and any time that she wasn't around I craved the feeling of her against my side. I walked down the hall feeling my skin beginning to heat up again as the palms of my hands began clammy and my throat dried up.

"I'll see you there, I just need a minute" I frowned slightly motioning for Jasper to go ahead before heading to the bathroom in an attempt to cool myself down as my mind began to become fuzzy again. I stumbled inside gripping onto the white porcelain of the sink to keep me on both feet as my eyes began blurry and a dark figure appeared behind my left shoulder. I squeezed my eyes closed taking in a deep breath to sober myself but as my eyes shot open I was faced by the same man from my dream.

"Am I real enough yet?" He asked smoothly with a low laugh as he lifted his hand resting his fiery hand on my shoulder giving it a hard squeeze.

"Who are you?" I asked finally as I dared to lift my eyes to look directly into the onyx orbs of the man who had been haunting me.

"Well now that would be telling. I wouldn't worry, you will find out in approximately twenty five days if my calculations are correct" He shrugged as he leaned back against the tile giving a smooth flip of his hand turning me to look at him. "Why do you fear me, Edward?"

"Is that a trick question?" I laughed humorlessly as he trailed his long claw along the tile causing orange sparks to burn brightly on the wall before leaving a scorch mark in its place. I rested back against the wall feeling myself becoming faint again at my legs began to tremble.

"Only special people have the chance of seeing me. You should be honoured…I will see you soon, Son" He stepped forward with a smile showing his pearly white fangs for the first time as he lifted his hand casting a flame around me as he lowered me onto the ground my eyes falling closed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

BPOV

The time of transition was nearing and Edward had started the first stages which only made him more anxious and wary. He had told me repeatedly of the dreams he had of an unnamed man in dark clothing who had made promises to take him away from his world. I knew exactly what my position was in this but I couldn't help but worry that I wouldn't see the man I had developed feelings for. Gone were the days of fluttering my lashes and twirling my hair while giving him teasing smiles, after my silencing kiss I hadn't been able to stop myself from progressing things with Edward. Of course I had to keep Esme in the dark about our now physical relationship, he was her Son after all. Esme knew that I would never let any real harm come to Edward but I had a certain youthful curiosity which often did not work in my favour. My mistake on that night was not one of simply breaking her favourite mug, Edward had almost been consumed by the devilish witches who lay under the damp soil. Edward was fully in transition but he did not hold the powers of his Father and they would take any chance they had to consume him and become the supreme of their kind. During the witch hunts what the humas didn't know was that you could not simply hang a witch and throw her into the ground. Witches were immortal and the victims of their tirade to banish our kind from earth was just a sleeping exercise. My fellow sisters were now fermenting in the soil and laying in wait for the next unsuspecting youth to venture that far out so they could eat out their heart and rise again.

I perched on the edge of Edward's bed watching him wander in and out of the bedroom while he packed his bag for our weekend trip to the beach. I rolled my eyes a little hearing Elizabeth in her bedroom yelling for him to turn down his music in her usual drunken slur.

"Why don't you let me pack this and you go pack up the rest of the car?" I suggested hooking my finger in the collar of his shirt leaning up placing a kiss on his lips.

"You sure? If my Mom comes in just ignore her. It is probably bullshit" He teased with his usual crooked grin as he straightened up and headed down the stairs. I chewed my lower lip lightly listening for the click of the front door before wandering across the hall towards Elizabeth's bedroom letting myself in.

"I think it is just about time for you to be quiet" I stated with a sweet smile as I closed the door behind me watching her applying her makeup at her dresser. She shot me a glare in the mirror as she sucked in her cheeks to apply her pink blush.

"Don't you think that I haven't noticed you taking him away from him. He is needed here." She snapped as she tossed down the makeup brush to apply a thick layer of liner.

"Elizabeth, he is all mine now...got that?" I leaned down with a quirk of my brow staring her dead in the eye as my hands crept up her back to grip her skeletal shoulders. "You never did deserve him...I think I need a little boost for the weekend. I want to look extra special for him" I sighed softly looking at myself in the mirror before spinning her around in her chair leaning in with an evil smile.

"This won't last. He will see right through you" She shook her head looking up at me through her hooded eyes. The scent of the alcohol which lingered on her breath almost burnt my nose as I gripped the sides of her face placing my lips on hers in a bone crushing kiss as I sucked the years from her soul. I breathed in deeply the silver glow washing over me as I pulled back with a smile taking in the view of myself in the mirror while Elizabeth's hair began to grey and new lines appeared across her face. "Everyone needs that beachy glow"

"My hair...my face….what did you do to me?!" She shrieked as she ran her hands over her face with trembling hands.

"It is time for a little sleep I think. We will be back on Sunday night" I winked as I lifted my hand the amber power radiating from my palm as I dropped her back into the middle of the bed and casting a silencing spell. "Nighty night, Liz. I'll bring you a keychain or something" I grinned stepping out of the room leaving her in her paralyzed and terrified state.

The day at the beach was spent doing the usual activities while enjoying the burning sun which beat down on us. My days never consisted of the usual teenage things of going to movies or just hanging out with my friends but today I enjoyed laying in the arms of my new boyfriend. I couldn't help but feel a tingle of excitement that I had been cuddled with the future king while we ate jelly beans and sipped beers. My 90210 attitude had soon been washed away by the hot water of the shower as I prepared myself for my 3am plans. I wet my scarlet lips as I finished the full circle of the pentagram which I had drawn out on the dark wood floors around the bed. I lifted the hem of my black silk nightgown as I set out the black candles at each point before lighting them and illuminating the whole room with orange light. I eventually lit the bayberry incense letting the floral scent fill the room as I crawled onto the bed where Edward lay with the blankets draped over his hips.

I smiled a little brushing his hair from his head as I leaned down placing a kiss on his pouted lips before moving to straddle his body reaching over for the little bottle of oil. This was a ritual of both protection and power two of which would serve him well in the upcoming days. I dropped the clear cinnamon scent onto his chest before tracing the shapes and symbols into his skin. I watched him carefully as his breathing became shallow his hands twitching in response as I slowly began the chant under my breath.

"Bring this prince of darkness to you and cover him with your almighty wings. Ensure he never strays from the path of fire and continues your great legacy.." I commanded as I slipped the silk from my body leaving me in my full glory in nothing but my amulet which hung pride of place against my skin. I rolled my hips slowly feeling Edward's body begin to respond as his eyes opened lazily taking in the vision in front of him. I leaned down again brushing my tongue over his lower lip before kissing him slowly. A low growl rumbled in his chest as he ran his hands over the skin of my thighs before gripping onto me tightly lowering me down onto his length. "Take me, Master" I whispered against his lips as I pulled back resting my hands on his stomach letting my sharp nails bury into his skin earning myself another growl.

"You will be my Queen" Edward purred as he pushed himself to sit up our bodies now pressed together and rolling in perfect unison as his arms snaked around my body. "We are going to rule together" He whispered his hand tracing along my spine before he ran his hand through my back jerking it back to look into his now black eyes.

"Yes..my king…" I breathed out my chest heaving as I tried to catch my breath through every burst of pleasure. My entire body was on fire with a burn of pure lust for the beast which was trapped beneath my thighs. I rested my head against his seeing the flash of fangs emerging under his permanently pouted lips. I let out another cry of ecstasy as he leaned in placing kisses over the lines of my neck before sinking his fangs into my creamy skin moaning quietly as my demon laced blood filled his mouth. Before I could take in another thing I was removed from his body to lay face down on the bed his blazing hands traced over my hips lifting them off of the bed as he took me again. I was powerless to him now I was left to his mercy but everyone knows that Lucifer shows no mercy and there were no exceptions. I gripped onto the wooden headboard quietly with every pound against me a strangled moan left my mouth as my stomach began to tighten. "Edward!" I almost screamed into the feather pillow my whole body trembling under his body as I reached my release.

"Bella...oh my god..Bella" Edward groaned as he gripped the sheets on either side of me before collapsing onto the bed beside me with a huff.

"...Edward?" I asked quietly looking over at him as he ran his hands over his face before giving me his usual crooked smile and his green eyes sparkled in the candle light.

"Yeah, baby?" He asked leaning over kissing me for a moment pulling me closer to him.

"Nothing.." I shook my head with a little laugh draping my arm over his waist as the candles blew out in unison leaving us in the comfortable darkness.

Kind of a weird lemon to write but it was kind of fun...let me know what you think? I am quite anxious about it haha. Do we like Carlisle so far? I kind of love him. Edward's transition is in full flow...Lauren xx


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

The big day was almost here. In approximately six hours I would officially be eighteen years old and mature enough to escape my hell hole of a home. I frowned slightly checking my phone again for any messages from my friends but again the screen came up blank. Were they really ignoring me or had they simply forgotten me? I stepped down the stairs seeing my Mother laying across the couch with trembling hands as she attempted to light her cigarette keeping her eyes fixed to the tv screen. I grabbed myself a bottle of water before going to sit in the armchair running my finger over the condensation on the bottle.

"Mom, do you want to go out for dinner or something?..Early birthday celebration?" I suggested with a hopeful smile watching her eyes dart across to me with a tight lipped and forced smile.

"Not today." She dismissed almost instantly returning her attention back to the television while the ads began to play.

"Groovy...I'm going to go for a drive. Call if you need something" I let out a deep sigh as I grabbed my car keys heading for the door. I was almost instantly stopped in my tracks as my Mother barricaded the door with her tiny frame her eyes wide as she stared up at me with her cigarette held between her wrinkled lips. "Mom, come on. I'm just going to see Bella"

"You can't go out there. Not today. Go sit and we will get pizza" She put on her best smile as she rested her hands on my chest pushing me backwards to the couch. It was almost like a switch had been turned on in her mind and it had suddenly activated 'Mommy mode'. "Movies, pizza and ice cream. That is what kids like, right?"

"I guess? I haven't had much experience" I shot back in a low but necessary blow.

"I did what he asked me to do and that is all. Order the fucking pizza" She snapped as she blew out the cloud of smoke stumbling towards the kitchen for her trusty vodka. If we were bonding there had to be booze. I watched her carefully with a slight raise of my brows as she tossed the cap to one side taking one long gulp.

"He? Oh you mean my Dad?" I questioned with a slight smirk watching her face contort under the burn of the liquid. "My Dad wouldn't happen to be tall, silver hair, super scary..would he?" I asked tapping my chin as I stalked towards her backing her up to the counter. "Don't you worry yourself, _Mom_. Bella and I will be out of here before you know it" I taunted before turning on my heel heading out of the door and climbing into my truck. I drove through the streets with no real idea of where I intended to go. I wanted to see Bella but I had no clue of where she actually lived and my vague memories of waking up in her house were far too foggy to put the pieces together. I pulled up at the edge of the woods as the water drummed lightly against my windscreen as I pulled out my phone calling Bella's number. I listened to the empty rings before her musical voice finally answered.

"Hey, almost birthday boy" She purred playfully with a laugh.

"Hi..are you busy? My Mom is grinding my gears again...you totally don't have to though"

"Not at all. I'll come over now" She answered almost instantly a smile evident in her tone.

"I'll meet you there. I went out for a drive"

"You are out of the house? No, No...get home, right now" She ordered in a now panicked tone which only added to my increasing confusion. Why was everyone trying to keep me locked away like a caged animal?

"Alright?...I'll see you in a little bit"

**()()()()()()()()()()()**

I frowned slightly watching carefully as she twirled her hair around her finger as she lounged on the bed beside me wearing one of my old shirts. My Mother hadn't made a single sound since we had eaten pizza and made it through a full episode of Stranger Things without a single fight. I could only assume that she had reached her limit on social interaction and had locked herself away in her bedroom. I ran my hand through my hair glancing over at the clock seeing that it was now 10pm and it was only two hours until my birthday which Bella seemed to be keen on staying awake for.

"We should take a nice hot shower.." She suggested with a wiggle of her eyebrows as she pushed herself up leaning in to kiss me.

"I can't promise that the water will be hot but it sounds pretty good" I mumbled against her lips deepening the kiss as I lifted her off of the bed wrapping her legs around my waist as we stumbled towards the bathroom. I slipped my arm under her keeping her in place as I fumbled around for the faucet before stepping under the spray of the water. "Told you.." I laughed slightly as the water became an icy torture over our bodies.

"Let me.." Bella pecked my lips with a smile as she raised her hands over the faucet her hands glowing a bright amber as the steam began to fill the bathroom for the first time in months.

"What was that?...How did you?...Bella…" My eyes became wide as she returned her gaze to me with a smile. "Your hands.." I stumbled over my words clasping her hands between mine brushing my thumbs over hers.

"All will be revealed soon" She responded in nothing more than a whisper before she pulled her soaking shirt over her head with a laugh. "Shorts off, birthday boy"

"Do you promise that you will tell me?" I raised my eyebrow as I kicked off the soggy grey jersey shorts kicking them onto the tiled floor. My arms slipped around her waist lifting her off of the ground again resting her back against the tile as my lips found hers again in a loving yet passionate kiss. My whole body seemed to come alive when she was close to me, she showed me affection that I had never had from the moment I had stepped onto the earth.

"Edward, I want to tell you something before things change" She ran her fingers through the back of my hair resting her forehead against mine for a moment taking in a deep breath. "I love you. I really do love you and I never thought that this would happen to me…"

"I didn't either...I have loved you for a long time now I just never thought that we would be like this. I don't want anything to change right now"

()()()()()()()()()

I held onto Bella's hand tightly as she led us through the almost pitch black woodland where I had been with her once before. The moon light was beaming down on us as she glanced over her shoulder giving me a reassuring smile before she turned to take the lead again. It was 2:45am and this wasn't the activity that I had in mind for my birthday morning. My eyes searched the area in front of us seeing a flickering orange light in front of us as the faint sound of chanting came from behind the trees.

"I will see you on the other side.." Bella said softly as she turned to me cupping my face kissing me deeply starting to back me towards into the unknown the whole area becoming silent the feeling of her body pressed to mine slowly faded away.

"Bella!" I yelled my voice echoing in the darkness as I stepped off of the ledge falling backwards grasping at the air in desperation for a saviour. "No!" I cried out as a black and white checkered floor came into view with broken ledges surrounding it. I squeezed my eyes closed waiting for the impact of my fall before stopping sharply my face only an inch from the ground.

"Happy birthday to you, Son" The familiar male voice chuckled softly as he made his way closer to me hovering his hand in the air before gently lowering me down onto the floor. I instantly scrambled to my feet to face him once and for all. The man was nothing like I had previously remember he was now in true human form wearing a long black cape with a golden and ruby encrusted crown on top of his head.

"Where am I? What is this?" I asked wide eyed as I looked around the room seeing rows of what I could only assume were statues around the room on high balconies looking down on the large silver throne which stood proudly at the end of the long room. "Where is Bella?"

"Ah, Isabella Swan one of my most loyal followers. It seems that you have developed a smile for her" He nodded in approval as he took my hand in his leading me to a large black marble slab in the middle of the room. "We will find you some more clothes afterwards too" He took a quick glance at the outfit that I had thrown on for our early morning walk.

"Yeah...little underdressed" I nodded looking down at my black jersey shorts and Beetlejuice shirt. "Wait, what the fuck am I saying? What is happening? I want an answer to my question right now" I demanded staring right at the older man who motioned for me to lay back on the table. "I'm not doing anything until you tell me what this is.."

"Your coronation day" He said smoothly as he lowered me back with a simple thrust of his hand. I fell back onto the cold hard marble finally seeing the horrors that stood on the balconies to spectate the upcoming events. My hands began to tremble as my eyes roamed over the man in direct sight who had the strong stature of a man but the long tail of a serpent and the head of a wolf which had all fangs bared.

"Oh my god...I want to wake up" I whispered almost to myself my eyes darting across to another man who was again of a muscular build but he had a black crown which wound around his mop of dusty blond hair and grasped a silver sword tightly in his left hand. I narrowed my eyes to get a better look at the man my whole mind becoming cloudy with relife. I was met by the face of Jasper as his icy blue eyes stared down at me with a slight twitch of his lips.

"Ladies, let the ceremony begin" The silver haired man announced as four women entered the hall in long blood red cloaks with hoods which hid their faces from sight.

"Silver.." The first woman said smoothly as she stood beside me to reveal the face of Rosalie Hale. I watched her carefully as she laid a handful of silver coins on the slab around me before stepping back from the table.

"Earth of hollow ground" The next smaller woman said in a higher pitched voice as she sprinkled the earth around me. "Alice?" I questioned with a deep frown as she stole a glance at me before stepping back to take her place.

"Blood of the Mother.." The third woman approached the slab with a dagger in hand, I gulped back the lump in my throat as she cut open my shirt before dragging the blade across her palm. "You were forever in my heart" She whispered with a warm smile glancing over at the silver haired man before she ran her palm across my chest. "My darling boy, welcome"

"Esme…you are my parents?" I asked quietly watching her take her place at the side of the man who slipped his hand in hers with a nod.

"Lastly, the sacrifice of the caretaker...which was questionable wasn't it, Elizabeth?" My Father spoke coldly as my Mother was dragged into the room wearing a long white gown with her hands bound by heavy chains. "If you had been a little less selfish they may have let you in at the penthouse but I am afraid you are my problem now" He laughed glancing around the room as the audience all cackled along with him. I watched with shaky breath as he tucked her greying hair behind her ear his claws now growing again.

"Please don't do this to me, Edward. I am your Mommy.." Elizabeth begged as my Father pulled her to my side pushing her neck down so she was centimeters away from my lips."You selfish little shit.." She spat before falling silent as he drove his long claw into the side of her neck the warm red liquid dripping into my mouth and running down my throat before I could even protest. That was when the searing pain shot through my skull in a fire which ran through my veins right down to my toes. I choked out a scream of pain my whole body writhing in pain as my head began to pulse.

"Help me...please" I begged through deep breaths before letting out another blood curdling shriek of pain feeling something burst through my skull. I instantly brought my hands to my head feeling two long horns which were now planted into my hair. "No..no" I gasped resting back my whole body now damp with sweat as I attempted to compose myself. I let my eyes fall closed for a moment before another burst of pain rushed through me this time in my hands as my fingers snapped and contorted into long black claws to mirror my Father.

"I present you with your king" My Father announced to the onlookers as my body began to rise from the slab presenting me to the galley the whole room bursting into a chant. A sense of comfort washed over me as the palms of my hands began to burn before I was enveloped in a cover of flame as I slowly sank back down to the marble floor under my feet. "We really need to fix this...Esme" He nodded to me with a slightly disgusted look on his face.

"We will fix this into something fit for a King" Esme smiled proudly as she stepped closer running her hands down my arms the material of my shirt now turning into a black leather which had silver detailing along the front and a long cloak hung from my shoulders. I watched her curiously as she looked down at my legs before smoothing her hands down the outside of my thighs turning the cheap jersey to fitted black pants with a pair of boots. "Much better"

"Hair. Face." He tapped his long claw against the marble slab still not satisfied with me which was a feeling that I was more than used to. With a quick run of her fingers through my hair it was now in my usual style and my face was now free from the blood that I had been forced to drink. I narrowed my eyes catching a look of myself in the reflection of the white tile seeing myself for the first time my once green eyes were now a deep onyx and surrounded with a dark smudged line. I stepped forward taking the extended hand of my Father stepping along the long red carpet which lead to the large throne.

"...There she is.." I whispered seeing the one woman whose presence I craved more than anything in this very moment. Bella stood at the foot of the stairs wearing a floor length black lace gown with her ruby hair in smooth curls. I sucked in a breath to calm myself glancing at the man who was once nothing but a terrifying nightmare seeing a slight smile curved on his thin lips as he passed my hand over to Bella's before we both made our way up the stairs where the same wolfman waited for me.

"Followers of the underworld and the anti-Christ. I present you with your new ruler King Edward Satanás and his bride, Princess Isabella the loyal follower of the darkness" The wolf called out to the audience as he stepped forward holding a red velvet pillow which held a golden crown which was decorated with black diamond encrusted serpents all leading to the head of the goat man at the front of the crown.

"My King.." Bella purred with a smile as she took the crown from the pillow stepping forward placing it on my head the whole room erupting with roars or elation as the crowd began to chant again.

"Only with you by my side" I whispered looking up into her beautiful brown eyes before leaning in kissing her deeply as I rose from the throne stepping forward hand in hand with her.

()()()()()()()()()()

"I am still waiting to wake up from what I can only assume is a nightmare. Am I really the king of the underworld?" I asked almost with a blank tone as I tried to process the events of my birthday. The whole room of the royal quarters were dimly lit with red velvet curtains which hung around the four poster bed at the end of the suite. I traced my hand over the shiny black surfaces as Bella skipped into the room twirling around in her flowing gown with a laugh. I stopped in front of the floor length seeing a man who seemed to look like myself but now I seemed powerful. I now had a broad stance which held nothing but confidence which was a world apart from the beaten down teenage boy I had been no more than a couple of hours prior. I ran my hands over my face leaning in a little closer seeing the scorched skin around my new green eyes the horns now retracted.

"I'm just glad that you're not always a goat" Bella teased as she pulled the ties of the dress letting it fall at her feet leaving her in nothing but her silver pendant which never left her neck.

"You don't like that?" I questioned as I pulled open the leather robe tossing it to one side before kicking off the fitted pants as I crawled along the silk sheets towards her. "You better get used to doing whatever I say.." I breathed as I placed kisses over her smooth thighs as I made my way up her perfect body to finally place a kiss on her lips.

"Such as where you would like me first, Master" She bit back a smile as she dragged her nails down my chest to my hip bones earning a low growl to escape my lips.

"Exactly that your highness" A seductive spread across my lips as I flipped her over onto her stomach letting my hands roam over her curves.

**Did you like the coronation? More explanation will be coming in the next chapter and more time with our lovely Carlisle! Let me know what you think, I really appreciate it and thank you again for your faves and follows :) Lauren xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

What did it mean to be the King of Darkness? How did you just go from being a normal Batman loving teenage boy to drinking your Mother's blood and becoming the leader of the demons? I felt like I was finally although I wasn't entirely sure that I was anymore. I had faced so many horrors in those few short minutes to last me a whole life time. I had been dragged from eating pizza to meeting my real parents and becoming what I could only describe as a monster. I was half expecting to wake up in my red silk pj's at home like Tim Allen in The Santa Clause. My nose scrunched as a finger ran along the bridge on my nose before I received a swift jab in my cheek startling me awake. I groaned quietly leaning up on my elbows seeing my Father sitting in the arm chair by the bed with his snake skin boots propped up on the bed while he sipped an espresso.

"Oh good you are up. I thought we were going to have to toss you into the river of the damned" He said casually as he took another sip glancing at me with a smirk playing on his lips. "Get dressed and we will start your training"

"What time is it? Where is Bella?" I yawned dragging my hand through my hair as I climbed out of the bed pulling the bear skin with me wrapping it around my waist.

"I don't know why you are being shy. You don't think that I have seen your every move?" He raised his eyebrow slightly setting down the little black cup on the dresser. "Nice work with Jessica in the woods though. I'll meet you in the throne room in a few snaps"

"A few snaps? Isn't it Purgatory where they have no sense of time? A whirlwind of the unknown?" I questioned as I stepped behind the screen kicking the fur to one side and slipping on a black and red pinstripe jacket with a pair of slashed black jeans with a pair of boots.

"Wow, I like it. You got your style from your Dad" He nodded in approval as he stepped out of the door leaving me alone in my quarters. I stepped over to the mirror taking another look at myself again, I sighed softly taking in the vision of my bronze hair which seemed to stand in perfect dishevelment, my stubble now sharp and structured along the razor lines of my jawline and cheekbones. I glanced over my shoulder in the mirror seeing Bella step in from the other room with her body wrapped in a black silk robe with her long red curls pinned on top of her head.

"I look so different…" I frowned slightly studying my face again as she stepped behind me massaging my shoulders with a little glint in her eye.

"You look like my future husband" She teased quietly leaning up biting my ear playfully. "We are going to be untouchable"

"Considering you are an undercover witch?" I raised my eyebrow slightly pulling her between my body and the dress perching her on the black surface. "I really had no idea?"

"I did two rituals on you and a little mind control...nothing major though"She shrugged waving her hand dismissively.

"Oh, nothing major. I have to go meet his royal evilness. I will see you in a little bit" I leaned in kissing her for a moment before waving my hand as a goodbye sending her hurtling towards the bed. "Oh fuck! Are you alright?" I gasped with wide eyes as she dropped back on the pillows pulling her robe closed with a laugh.

"I am amazing. Now, go" She challenged as she thrust her hands forward tossing me out of the room closing the door behind me. I shook my head with a little laugh making my way through the long and twisted hallways watching everyone step out of my way giving me a nod before scurrying away into the multiple doorways. The last time that people had been this scared of me was when I was dangling Mike Newton over the fire at the party now the puzzle pieces all just slotted into place. I wandered into the throne room seeing my Father lounging in the throne while he inspected his long claws proudly.

"You called...I hope you are going to teach me a little control because I almost killed Bella" I laughed softly seeing his usual smug smirk as he retracted his claws hopping to his feet.

"We will but first I am going to show you the kingdom" He motioned me for him to follow him heading down a dark corridor which left behind the luxurious furnishings of the kingdom to lead us into a dark cave. "This is where the damned first come to pay the ferryman after the judgement in purgatory"

"I thought that was for the people who weren't totally shit but they weren't great either?"

"It is. I will show you where the worst of the worst go" He nodded for me to step into the ebony boat which was carved with tiny detailing and silver accents. I sat back on the black velvet seat watching the robed man begin to row us along the midnight blue water. "Look down there" Carlisle said as we pulled out into the plume of black smoke which carried us along the river a loud explosion rattling in my ears. I peered over the edge of the boat seeing the sheer edge of a cliff with a large opening where there was a line of people bound in chains all of them wearing long torn robes. "They all missed their chance at making it to the top…"

"The not totally shit ones?" I asked feeling like a little boy taking a tour of Disneyland as I held onto the side of the boat watching in awe as a tall man nodded for the next one to jump into the blazing fire. The demon in charge was of a giant build with a muscular frame which was covered with dark markings, his head was of a bull and in his hand he grasped a long golden bull whip. There was another explosion of orange flame as the next victim stepped off of the ledge to their saddening fate. "He was an adulterer who left behind his family" I said glancing at my Father for approval.

"The powers are coming to you already...now here are the souls and where they will spend the rest of eternity" He explained as the boat pulled to a halt at another large cave which was filled with the sound of crumbling rocks. I stepped out onto the top of the rock face seeing the look of fear in the eyes of the souls below as they wailed and groaned under the strain of their sins. "They fear us"

"Let me guess, we add a little extra?" I raised my eyebrow with a little laugh as he nodded with a dramatic sigh clasping his hands together creating a large dark ball of mist around his fists before throwing it forward to the people below. The screams echoed against the walls as the blanket of darkness covered them scorching their skin.

"You try" He urged with an excited glimmer in his eyes grabbing my hands clasping them together nodding in encouragement as the dark mist surrounded us. "That's my boy! Fuck" He chuckled as the screams filled our ears again, I couldn't help but feel a little proud as he slung his arm around my shoulders leading me back to the boat. The boat ride back to our castle of comfort was a short but quiet one and it only gave me time for a million questions to enter my mind.

"Dad, why didn't you visit me or just let me know that you were around? Why couldn't Mom tell me who she was?" I finally asked as I found a shred of confidence daring myself to look over in his direction as he twisted the skull cufflink in his red shirt. "My whole life I just knew that I wasn't wanted and I couldn't even find a real place with my friends because I was always the guy with shit parents"

"I did visit you but I couldn't have you know who I was. If you had followed me or found a way through your Mother to come down here then I would have lost you. There is a reason why we had to wait until you reached full maturity" He began to explain as he grasped my hand in his tightly. "If you had entered this world as a child then I couldn't protect you. There are demons here with your little girlfriend included who would have taken your youthful soul in a heartbeat"

"I can't say that I am happy with your choice of Mother. You really couldn't find anyone else in Salem?" I asked with a sarcastic roll of my eyes.

"Well that part I will take full responsibility for. You turned out just fine though."

"Oh just a few personality defects but nothing major.."

"You know what really needs to happen? You need to get your ass back up to the present day and kick Michael Newton's ass. I'm not talking a scuffle on the field...I want you to toss him from Salem to Santa Clarita"

"Deal"

()()()()()()()()()()()

Our first day back at school was guaranteed to include zero learning and one hundred percent revenge. I glanced over at Bella as we rode through the roads of Salem with the sounds of Bon Jovi blaring with the speakers of my brand new Mustang. Bella had chosen a little black dress and a pair of red fight net stockings with her hair pulled into a messy braid. She was the perfect measure of teenage witch and queen of the underworld. The wheels screeched against the tarmac as I pulled into the spot which was shaded by the trees and out of sight of any of our peers.

"Babe, do you think this is too much?" I asked innocently as I reached into the back seat putting on my crown before doing a smoldering pose playfully.

"Hmmm let me get a closer look now.." She tapped her chin with a little giggle as she leaned in tilting my crown to an angle before brushing her lips against mine in a lingering yet teasing kiss. "Much better" She nodded pulling away reaching for the handle of the door with a smirk.

"Oh fuck no. You don't get to do that now" I grabbed her arm pulling her back to me kissing her deeply moaning quietly as her tongue brushed against mine her full lips curving into a smile. "Think anyone will see?" I whispered letting my hand reach around her pulling the lever to drop her seat back making her scream.

"There is no doubt. You are such a goof" Bella laughed softly hooking her arm around my neck kissing me again arching her back against my touch as my hand grazed her smooth skin under her dress before dipping into the front of her lace panties. "You are forgiven.." I couldn't help but smirk as she parted her thighs letting her fingers tangle in the back of my hair.

"We are going to be late" I shrugged sitting up pulling my hand out of her underwear with an evil grin before tossing the crown into the back seat climbing out of the car stretching my arms above my head. "You coming, babe?"

"You are so going to regret that, Edward Cullen." She almost barked as she fixed her dress climbing out of the car marching ahead of me throwing her bag over her shoulder. I watched her with a proud smirk before jogging to catch her up draping my arm around her shoulders kissing her temple. "I hate you just so you know"

"Ugh, I love it when you talk dirty to me"

()()()()()()()()()()

"Have you decided when you are going to stick it to this yahoo?" Jasper questioned with a raise of his eyebrow as he lounged beside me on the grass at lunch while the sun broke through the clouds. I leaned up on my elbows watching him bounce out of the doors with his friends and his timid girlfriend followed closely behind holding her books under her arm and her tray of cheese fries in the other.

"Not yet..when were you going to tell me that you were a demon anyways?" I asked with a deep frown hearing him snort in amusement at my question.

"I couldn't have you knowing that I was your protector while you were a fragile little human. Remember the wolf man? Yeah, that is Emmett. His actual name is Aini but he likes Emmett" He began to explain casually as he propped his head up on his arm.

"Oh? What is your real name?"

"Paimon, the loyal follower of Satan which would happen to be you"

"Jas, we are still friends though. Like you didn't just hang with me because of that?" I wet my lips nervously twirling the grass around my fingers hearing him begin to laugh again as he rolled onto his back wrapping his arms around his stomach.

"Is it the normal practise of Satan to need a buddy?" He cooed playfully before clearing his throat to compose himself. "Yes, I am your real friend"

"There is no need to be a dick about it" I rolled my eyes jabbing him in the chest as the girls made their way out of the cafeteria with Emmett in tow with his pile of food. "I'm due to be married now so things might change"

"Oh you are never leaving the house now" Bella joked as she lowered herself to sit in my lap resting back against my chest as she took a bite out of her apple. "All mine.." I felt my heart flutter in my chest as she brushed her nose against mine before kissing me tenderly the taste of apple juice still lingering on her pink lips.

"I hope you have your school colours at the ready for the summer football game" I joked running my hand over her thigh glancing up with a quirk of my brow as Mr Kirk stood over us with his arms folded over his chest.

"Mr Cullen if you would kindly put Miss Swan down. This is a high school not a window in Amsterdam"

"I'm sure you would know all about that right, Andrew?" I asked as I pushed myself to my feet standing toe to toe with the old math teacher. "Does Gloria know about your little piece across the street? Trevor the car salesman" I bit back a smile seeing the colour drain from his face as my eyes turned the deathly black. "I would like you to send Mike Newton my way at the football game tonight" I said smoothly giving him a pat on the head as praise as he slowly repeated the words back to me before offering me a smile as he nodded in agreement.

**Ohhhh Mike is going to get what is coming to him! Is Edward being too ballsy? Hmmmm...let me know what you think so far :) Lauren xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

The annual start of the summer football game was one of our schools many traditions and one that would become our highschool superstars worst nightmare. I rested on the hood of my car with Bella leaning back against my chest twirling her hair around her finger as she kept her dark eyes fixed on the group of giggling cheerleaders making their way to the field. The preppy and gleeful atmosphere was enough to make me sick to my stomach. The football team bounced along the parking lot heading for the changing rooms all of them hooting and hollering their awful chants.

"Look how happy they are. It makes me sick" I sneered dragging my hand through my hair giving Mike a nod as he looked over me pushing his hands into his pockets nervously. Bella laughed softly turning her head placing featherlight kisses over my jaw line before snapping her fingers making Mike trip over his own feet.

"Better watch your step, Mikey" She called over to him giving him a little wave as he scrambled to his feet jogging over to meet the rest of the team. "You know I am so glad you fucked his girlfriend. I didn't even put the idea into that gorgeous head of yours." She said smugly as she tapped my temple playfully before strutting around the car to grab her leather jacket.

"Evil is in my DNA" I shrugged leaning in pecking her lips. "I hope you are ready for this, it is going to be pretty great"

"I love how excited you are about this...just remember to give me credit"

"Would I ever forget you?" I asked threading my fingers through hers as we marched towards the changing rooms where the yelling of chants began again. I rolled my eyes a little leaning back against the wall as the band began to play Uptown Funk making the crowd sing at the top of their voices as the cheerleaders did their little routine. "What is with this school?" I huffed raising my eyebrow as Bella wiggled her hips to the music mouthing the words subtly.

"You don't like Bruno, baby?" She cooed pouting her lips as she leaned up kissing me for a moment pressing her body against mine as the football team jogged past us heading towards the field. I placed another kiss on her lips before striding infront of Mike grabbing a fistfull of his jersey pushing him back into the sweaty changing room. Mike stumbled backwards before hitting his back hard against the wall as he looked between us with his droopy labrador eyes darting between us.

"What are you doing? I have to go...I haven't messed with you.." Mike gasped as he tried to wriggle out of my grasp his heartbeat hammering in my ears. "Come on man, I'm sorry.."

"Ever heard the phrase too little too late?" I asked coldly with a quirk of my eyebrow letting go of of his shirt going to lean against the lockers as I twirled my ring around my finger. Mike's smug smile returned to his face as he strolled towards the doors with a little chuckle. "Going somewhere?" I questioned as I whipped him across the room with a simple wave of my hand keeping him pinned to the wall with his feet dangling above the ground. "Don't move" I warned before laughing seeing Bella roll her eyes with a little laugh.

"What did you do to me, freak!" He yelled as he struggled under the weight of my power his face becoming red with frustration and fear.

"This will only a hurt for a minute" I nodded as I glanced over my shoulder to Bella as she picked up one of the sweaty jerseys on the end of her finger scrunching her nose up in disgust. I shot out my claws biting my lip a little feeling the surge of power as Mike sucked in a breath as he began to fight against the hold again.

"Please don't do this...I'm sorry...I don't deserve to die"

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you. Do you really think I want to see your ass in my realm for the rest of eternity? I don't think so. I am just going to make sure that you can never insult anyone ever again" I explained in a calm and velvet tone as I let my sharp claw trace over the pale skin of his cheek before tracing down to his neck piercing a tiny hole under his Adams apple before retracting my claws again.

"W-what was that?" He stammered as the droplets of blood dripped onto the ground.

"My turn" Bella grinned with an evil glimmer and amber fire in her brown eyes as she sashayed towards him opening the tiny blue vial. I watched in awe as she leaned up on her tiptoes tracing her finger tip over the tiny puncture mark her hands radiating the amber sparkle again as she drew his voice from his body and into the vial. Mike choked out his pleas before falling into dead silence with nothing but his hands and facial expressions left to communicate with. "I can't wait to add this to my collection. Thanks, honey" she tapped his cheek slipping the gold chain around her neck as she skipped towards the door.

"Have a great game, Champ" I snorted dropping him into a heap on the ground following her out to the football field where the rest of our friends were waiting. I jogged up the steps taking my seat beside Emmett watching the rest of the players searching the field for Mike. I leaned back on the bleacher watching Jessica asking around a few of her friends with her sandy ponytail swishing. "Hey Jess, have you tried the locker room? He said he wanted to talk to you...maybe he found about your midnight fumble?" I called over to her in my most obnoxious tone and a smooth shrug of my shoulders.

"You better shut your mouth or I swear.." Jess snapped as she balled up her fists her cheeks flushing a deep red.

"You'll what? Give me another dose of mind numbing sex?" I wiggled my eyebrows seeing a few people turning to whisper to their friends as she dashed down the metal steps to search for her boyfriend.

()()()()()()()()()()()

The football game had been as underwhelming as expected after they found their star player doubled over in the locker room, he was swiftly taken to the hospital leaving the whole school to update their social media about the events. I stepped out of the boat giving a nod to the ferryman as I held out my hand for Bella helping her out onto the rocky surface. My brows pulled together into a deep frown hearing the chatter of a crowd echoing around the walls of the throne room.

"What the hell is going on now?" Bella huffed following me through the dark cave holding onto the back of my shirt as Alec appeared from the shadows with a worried expression crossing his pale face.

"Your Highness, I tried to stop him but he just wouldn't..they are here for judgement" He began to explain as he grasped the edge of his red robe glancing over his shoulder. "Your Mother and Father left earlier for the human realm"

"Take Bella to the quarters and I will call out to Jasper" I nodded wetting my lips nervously turning to Bella as she leaned up placing a light kiss on my cheek.

"Be firm but fair. If you need me just call out.." She reassured me with a smile before following Alec through the back corridors to our private space. I ran my hand through my hair feeling a hand on my shoulder as Jasper stepped in front of me with his usual charming grin.

"I think you are missing something" He stated as he placed my crown on my head before nodding for me to step out to my throne. I sucked in a deep breath hearing the mournful cries at the mere sight of me as I took my seat in front of the hundreds of desperate souls before me. I felt a sense of comfort knowing that Jasper stood at my flank as my beta. I watched as the first couple shuffled to the bottom step straining under the bone crushing weight of their chains.

"Please, spare us. We were desperate" The old bearded man begged through sobs as his thin body shivered from pure fear. I stared down at him before stealing a glance at the wrinkled woman at his side who hunched over with her matted grey hair hanging over his face. "It was just corn...please, sir" He sobbed again with a quivering lip.

"Who sent them here? I don't see anything bad.." I whispered to Jasper resting back against my chair.

"Jacob, the King of Purgatory and the one who decides who goes up to the light and who ends up down here" He explained quietly leaning down to speak in my ear. "He is testing the new King"

"Oh? We will see about that. Floyd and Mabel Palmer you will not be spending eternity under my power." I sighed softly stepping towards them lifting their chins to meet my gaze both of them trembling against my touch. "Ferryman!" I yelled down the hall my voice bouncing through the walls. "Take them to the light." I commanded motioning for the couple to join him on the boat. I marched down the hall jumping onto the next boat riding towards the clouded gates of purgatory where I was going to confront the man in charge. I had no idea what to expect and I knew that I should have waited for my Father to return but I was the King and I had to take control.

"Please be careful, Master" The Ferryman offered me a slight smile as he nodded for me to exit the boat onto the hard ground of the gates. "Jacob is...unpredictable?"

"Thanks, I'm sure that I will be fine" I said confidently as I walked up to the silver gates which were wound with dead vines of ivy, I narrowed my eyes to see past the thick grey fog seeing nothing but a grey horizon. I reached out pushing open the gate stepping inside slowly starting to make my way down the long path which was framed with plants and flowers which hung sadly with the life sucked out of them. "Nice colour palette he has going on here.." I whispered to myself raising my hand lighting a fire in my palm to light my way as the area became dark again the sound of water splashing around me set my teeth on edge. My eyes widened slightly seeing the people approaching me with blank expressions their eyes glazed over as if they were in a trance. I rested my hands on the shoulders of a young girl who was wearing nothing but a ripped lace slip with her long golden hair now hanging in dull waves around her shoulders. "What happened to you?" I asked softly looking into her cold eyes before studying the marks on her tiny body.

"I wondered when you would come" A man's voice boomed around us which was quickly followed by an angelic laugh. "I have been anxious to meet the new King, Carlisle has told me so much about you"

"Show yourself. Right now you are being a royal pain in my ass" I snapped letting the girl go into the dark as I began to walk forward again the outline of a castle finally appearing in the distance.

"Did you bring a gift?" He questioned sarcastically the smirk evident in his voice.

"How about a pitchfork in the ass? Will that be suitable?" I bit back closing my eyes for a moment before appearing at the doors of the palace. I looked up at the dark wooden doors which were decorated with golden handles. The plants here were full of life and the brightly coloured flowers decorated the grass like splodges of paint on a canvas. I stepped into the lobby the heels of my leather boots clicked against the blush blue marble as I made my way through to search the rooms.

"Now, now. Would Daddy approve of such a thing?...You are getting warmer, Judas" He taunted as I finally reached the large arched doorway seeing the young man sitting back in a white framed throne which was set with blue cushions and a silver tray on either side of him holding fresh fruit and champagne.

"Judas gave over Jesus to Pontius Pilate, Read a book you illiterate fuck" I rolled my eyes walking towards him stopping at the foot of the stairs. "Jacob I assume"

"The one and only. What do I owe the pleasure of the new King?" He questioned as he dropped a fresh red grape into his mouth as he lounged in the throne with his legs slung over the arm. The man in front of me was much shorter than myself with deep olive skin which matched the long black hair which hung to his shoulders. His eyes were deep set and sparkled so dark they appeared black under the light, his lips were full to cover the set of sparkling set of teeth which were currently setting to work on another grape. His toned body was wrapped in a blue robe which was held at his shoulders with a silver pin.

"Why did you send the innocent souls to my door? What happened? Not enough beds up here?"

"Oh, they weren't ALL innocent. I don't think you quite gave them a chance. Strawberry?" He asked as he tossed over the red berry to me. I rolled my eyes letting it roll past me across the glimmering floor making Jacob scoff in disgust. "We had to test your senses"

"We? You and the walking dead outside?" I questioned as strode up the steps pouring myself a glass of champagne.

"Those people? God, no. Have you met the lady upstairs yet?"

"No? Someone else who feels the need to fuck with me I assume?" I drained the glass as I stepped towards the window looking out onto the people in the dull grey fog just walking around aimlessly.

"You are in for a treat. We should set up a lunch date or something" He nodded as he began to peel the ripe banana from the fruit bowl.

"Lunch? I thought we were in charge of judgement? I wasn't aware that I had been cast in Gossip Girl" My voice was blank as I glanced over at Jacob hearing his child like laugh, I shook my head slightly as he tossed his head back taking a huge bite of the banana.

"You are funny. I think we are going to get along"

"I don't. I am sending them back your way" I tossed the glass over to him as I marched out of the double doors pushing through the crowd of corpses.

**Do you feel bad for Mike? Do you like Jacob? Let me know! Lauren xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

I had been queen for a couple of months and it had met every expectation that I had built up for myself. People feared me and I loved the energy which radiated from their fear it ignited a fire in my stomach and created an almighty sense of power. I sat proudly at Edward's side as he cast judgement over the ones who caused hurt and misery in their lives. I ran my fingers through my hair looking at my reflection in the mirror seeing a glow radiating from my skin, my eyes moved to the man who had stolen my heart completely while he laid in the middle of the bed twirling his ring around his thumb. I turned to him threading the silk tie of my robe through my fingers waiting for him to break out of the dream world he had slipped in to.

"Everything alright over there?" I asked finally with a raise of my eyebrow taking a step towards the bed.

"..I think we need a break" Edward spoke quietly keeping his eyes fixed on the canopy which hung above the bed. His words made my heart sink in my chest, did he want a break from me? A break from us?

"Oh?...What kind of break?" I dared myself to ask with my lower lip held firmly between my teeth as a nervous habit. Although I was the queen of the underworld and a witch who was extremely powerful in my craft it didn't take away from the fact that I was a teenage girl in her first real relationship.

"From this. I need some kind of normality and I think it would do us some good to visit the human realm for a while."

"Who would handle things down here? Are you sure that is a good idea? What if something were to happen to you?" I frowned slightly crawling onto the bed as he leaned up on his elbows with a shrug.

"My Dad can keep my seat warm. I just want some time with you that isn't totally consumed by all of this. It is driving me insane" He sighed running his hands over his face. I watched as Edward gracefully pushed himself up from the bed going over to the mahogany table where the crystal bottles stood all of them filled with an array of liquor and wine. He grabbed the tumbler which twinkled under the shine of the chandelier and filled it almost to the brim with merlot.

"Your purpose is down here...we can't just run off to the beach whenever we feel like it"

"If you don't want to come then don't come. I really don't care" He huffed pulling on the silk shirt over his naked torso before skulking out of the door with a huff. I watched him go with wide eyes letting my fingers twirl around the ends of my hair while I tried to process what to do next. My next move took me out of the door following the King down the long corridor my chest clenching with my annoyance. How dare he speak to me in such a manor?

"Edward Cullen, you stop right now!" I yelled after him my hands igniting in an amber blaze as I shot a ray of light at him stopping him in his tracks. Edward spun around with a growl before darting towards me with a flame in his eyes that I hadn't seen since he had come face to face with Mike in the locker room. My back hit the marble wall with a gasp as his slammed his first against the wall beside my head.

"Don't you ever tell me what to do. I am the king, is that clear?" He spat our faces almost nose to nose.

"You remind me every day, Sire" my tone was ladened with sarcasm as I pushed him away with all of my strength heading towards my potion room where all of my belongings were kept. I took in a deep breath sitting down at my heavy wooden desk feeling tears brimming my eyes. It was a foreign concept to feel such emotion but the king of the underworld had a temper that I often witnessed while he was passing his judgement. Maybe he was right, he did need to leave this place to gain some kind of normality. I cleared my throat to compose myself hearing the click of heels heading down the hall which was soon followed by a tap on the large wooden door.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked peering around the door with a panicked face her icy blue eyes wide. "We have to go...we need to go back" she tried to explain her words merging into one in her panic.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" I asked with a curious frown watching her carefully as she twisted the fabric of her lace gown in her fingers.

"They are rising. The witches are rising in Salem" Rosalies voice caught in her throat as Edward burst in through the door with Esme in tow. "Your Highness, they are all awake. I don't know how it happened…"

"How bad is the situation. Show me." Edward commanded as Esme scurried over to the cauldron filling it to the brim with water. Her glittering green eyes fell closed as she mumbled a chant whilst her hand was submerged in the water the whole room lighting up with an emerald green. I watched Edward carefully as he gripped the sides of the metal pot with his eyes fixed on the vision which appeared in the now steaming water. The heat seemed to burn in my future husbands face and his knuckles turned a pale white with anger.

"I need a meeting then we are going up there. Are you coming?" He asked turning his attention directly to me as I perched on the edge of my desk.

"Of course" I nodded with a tight smile.

**()()()()()()()()()**

**EPOV**

I marched along the long hallway towards Jacobs palace without even waiting for the acceptance of my request. I pushed open the heavy doors to the lobby instantly being hit by the strong smell of vanilla and the sound of classical music blaring through the castle. "Where is he?" I asked in my most stern tone to the housekeeper who appeared at the top of the stairs with wide eyes.

"Is the Master expecting you?" The young woman asked as she tucked her golden blonde hair behind her ear. "He is taking a bath right now"

"Does anyone ever expect me?" I rolled my eyes jogging up the stairs giving a wave of my hand pulling her out of my path and pinning her against the wall with the bundle of towels still bundled in her arms. It was never hard to locate Jacob, it was just a case of following the insane laughter. I dragged my hand through my hair feeling the tension in my temples as I opened the doors to the steam filled bathroom. The whole room was decorated with an ivory marble with gold accents, the huge tub was built into the ground in the middle of the room. Jacob was laid back in the hot vanilla- scented water with a glass of wine in one hand and a brunette in the other. I cleared my throat with a raise of my eyebrow to pull his attention away from the woman's breasts. "I see you are having fun"

"Ah, King Edward" Jacob announced pulling away from the woman and pushing himself to stand in the tub with open arms.

"If you touch me I swear I will cut it off" I said simply causing the king to burst into laughter again and give my shoulder a hard slap in his amusement.

"What brings you to my lovely home?" He asked with a quirk of his brow as he poured me a glass of wine. "Give us a minute" he nodded for his play thing to leave us. I watched as she climbed out of the bubbles giving me a flirtatious smile. I rolled my eyes pacing up and down in front of the huge bathroom mirror trying to piece together my words.

"Salem is alive with magic. Someone has risen the witches and they are wreaking havoc. They are going to uncover our kind."

"I thought you could handle everything and you didn't need our help?" Jacob shot back at me sinking back into the water with a splash ensuring to cover my leather pants in the vanilla suds. "I strictly remember you saying exactly these words when I came down to visit" He said starting to clear his throat. "If you ever come down here I will throw you into the hell fire" He began his impression of me complete with a tight jaw and his hands on his hips.

I tried to hide my amusement as I watched his impression. No matter what I couldn't let him know I found him even mildly amusing. I downed the wine as I propped my feet up on the marble and sank down into the powder blue leather chair. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Of course I'm going to help you. We can't have this guy uncovering any of our kind" He spoke absentmindedly. "We are probably going to need the lady upstairs too though"

"Wait let me stop you there" I held up my hand to halt his chatter. "This guy?"

"You didn't know?"

"Would I be questioning you if I did?" I rolled my eyes making him chuckle like a small child again.

Jacob pushed himself out of the water grabbing a long ivory robe pulling it over his olive skin as he poured another drink draining the bottle. He ran his heavy hands through his thick black hair while studying himself in the mirror for a second. "I never understood the obsession with your kind. You know kids messing around with your spells and trying to summon your good self"

"Just cut to the chase, Jake."

"He is called Reverend Jameson Hunt" He began to explain as he motioned for me to follow him into his quarters where his clothes were waiting all hung up outside of his dressing chamber. "He is a witch hunter and you better believe that he will be waking the witches for sport" He explained as he dressed himself in a light blue shirt with ivory pants with a long ivory cape to match. He slid several golden rings onto his fingers before placing his crown upon his raven waves of hair.

"For sport? How would he even know where to find them or how to wake them?" I questioned fixing my own crown as a thousand thoughts raced through my mind.

"That part I don't know but you better believe he will be gunning for you and your lovely wife"

"She isn't my wife just yet" I replied instantly with a sigh. "I'm going up there today but I need you to gather as much information as you can from the lady upstairs and feed it back to me. Do we have a deal?" I asked with an extended hand. Jake grasped my hand in his large paw with a confident nod.

"We should go visit her before you go. I'll be your chaperone. She doesn't really like your kind" He teased leading me out of the palace towards the long boat which was waiting for us on the murky water. I settled back into the royal blue seat as the man in grey robes began to row us steadily along the river. The sound of rumbling water in the distance slowly crept closer as the waterfall came into view. "Hang onto your crown" Jacob erupted into laughter as he clung onto the edge of the boat with a child like glee. My eyes widened as the boat tipped over the edge of the waterfall into the bone crushing waters below. "Open up"

My eyes slowly opened to reveal the new world that we had been dropped into. My clothes were now perfectly dry without even a stitch out of place and the waters were now a clear crystal blue. "What is this place?" I asked looking around in awe as the swans swam around us and the sun above us caught every ripple of the water to cast a rainbow onto the vegetation.

"Welcome to heaven" He shrugged climbing out of the boat when we reached the entrance. The crisp green grass was dotted with brightly coloured flowers and tiny creatures which quickly scurried away to the safety of their woodland homes as soon as they sensed that I was near. Set in the middle of the grass was a large fence with two tall locked gates which were made from the finest pearl.

"What is your business here?" A tall bearded man asked as he approached the gates with his hands pushed into the pockets of his golden toga. "The prince of darkness is not permitted to enter here" he said simply eyeing me carefully.

"We have urgent business to attend to. We need to speak with your Queen" I began to explain in an even tone trying to appear as friendly as possible. "Someone in the human world is going to cause a lot of hurt and death to innocents and I need to stop that happening and in order for that to happen I need the power of your Queen"

"Her Royal Highness Irina of the Light is not taking visitors today" He began to dismiss us before a bright yellow light radiated as the gates slowly opened. I shielded my eyes with my arm seeing a figure approaching from the light in a floor length white gown with floral detailing around the corset. A crown of platinum blonde hair was braided and pinned on top of her head to show her radiant face. My breath was almost knocked out of my chest by the sheer beauty of the Queen of the Light.

"Gregor I permit for them to enter" Irina offered her guard a smile before turning her attention to me. "Finally a meeting with the new King...it is a pleasure" She nodded politely holding out her hand to me.

"Your Highness" I nodded, placing a kiss on her knuckles before following her inside.

"I understand that you have a little situation going on with your people" She quizzed me as she took a seat on her throne picking up her chalice. Her golden eyes watched Jacob carefully as he headed straight over to the table of fruit and delicate pastries leaving me to explain. "I understand your cause but I am struggling to understand why I would help someone who took away an innocent boys voice for us own amusement."

"He made my life hell-" I began to defend myself but was quickly silenced by the Queen as she raised her hand.

"I will do you a deal. You give back Michaels voice and I will help you with your little issue. Do we have a deal?" She raised her sculpted brow without leaving me any room to argue. I knew that I needed her ability to see into the human world if I was going to stop the witch hunter. Although everything in me pushed to throw her deal right back in her face I couldn't deal with the issues in the human world on my own.

"We have a deal" I nodded in agreement.

"Well that didn't take long. I didn't even get time to try the tropical macarons" Jacob complained taking another bite of dark chocolate petit four.

A/N Are we all enjoying so far? Let me know! lauren xx


End file.
